Sometimes It's Better
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Next Generation: Ann, Marion, and Violet were born into a world and family where their lives would never be easy. They were born with enemies and without friends. It's hard, but they love thier life. No matter what it becomes.
1. Weak

**Sometimes It's Better**

_Chapter 1: Weak_

Dark was an understatement.

Even surrounded by the bright lights of the bustling town of Gotham it was dark. Or it would be unless you had lived in the darkness your entire life. The 3 shadows moving swiftly through the midnight air had done just that.

There was one seeming to fly through the air, her shadow carried an air of grace and naiveness. As this shadow passes through the light you get a small glimpse at what it is. A girl. A small petite form with blond hair and a purple dress. Maybe it was green. She disappears too quick for you to tell.

Another is moving with an obvious limp down the center of the ally. Step Slide, Step Slide, Step Slide. There is an orange glow in this ones mouth, smoke reaches the light before she does. You can see this one better, for she must stay in the light longer. Her hair is as dark as the night air around them, in two long braids on either side of her head. Pieces that had been expelled from the loose braids fell in front of her crystal clear blue eyes and framed the girls slender face. The hatred and anger in her eyes seems to burn where ever she looks, pray she does not look at you. The black makeup around her eyes seems to drain down her face. The left side of her lips are sewn together and there are scars on the right, at one point this girl was unable to talk. Her jeans were torn and extremely loose, hanging down to her hips. The black tank top was tight and followed the curves of her ribs, the all too large suit jacket swallowed her skin and bone frame. As the cancer stick is brought to her mouth again, she reveals cloth, fingerless gloves on her palms. She continues to limp forward, dragging her foot behind her. Step Slide, Step Slide, Step Slide.

Oh Wait, there's another. This one is far in front of the others, stationary before the end of the alley, bathed in light. I could have sworn she wasn't there before. The figure has dark red that almost appeared maroon. It was pulled into a tight pony tail and fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. Her green eyes scanned the vacant streets of an abandoned neighborhood on the outskirts of Gotham City. Her long legs were adorned with green stiletto heels that had straps like vines that laced up her slender legs. The green long sleeve, tighter than skin, dress she wore hung about 7 inches from her hip bone. Her hair hung against bare skin, that didn't have a blemish or scar to speak of. Her eyes were decorated with green makeup, and a seductive smirk decorated her features.

The small blond appeared at her side, her dress is purple. The green you saw was the belt that rested on her waist, just above where her skirt took the shape of a bell. The dress had two straps on her bare shoulder. A white blouse was worn underneath the jumper, and had puffy sleeves that fell off her shoulders. She had a green shawl over her shoulders and a purple bow tie in between her collar bones with a diamond charm hanging down. J. She had white fishnets down her legs that vanished under green boots. The blond curls were flawless and clipped back with a purple bow on the left side.

"Marion." The one with dark hair spoke, her voice low but feminine, "Go inside. I'll wait for Ann."

The blond, Marion, nodded and hurried across the street and into one of the abandoned houses.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know." She, Ann, exhaled smoke as she continued to limp forward, "I can make it on my own, Violet."

Violet turned, "Yeah Yeah Yeah, I know. You and you're DIY attitude. Just give it a rest, will ya?"

"You're the one who insists on babysitting me, when M's the one who needs it. And don't give me that bull crap that she can take care of herself. She's naïve and won't punch anyone even if they hit her first. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't make it without us."

"Yeah, I know. And I also know." She reached out just in time to catch Ann with strong and supporting arms, "That you took a shot or two for her. Your leg can't take that much strain, and you damn well know it." she said as she wrapped a supportive arm around Ann's waist and helped carry her weight, "Why didn't you just gas them?"

"None of them would get close enough for me to." Ann said as they crossed the street slowly, "And I'd take a bullet for her, so would you."

Violet sighed and fell silent, knowing Ann was right.

"Hey, hold up. I wanna smoke before we go inside." Ann said pulling away and sitting on the bottom step that led to their townhouse.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Violet asked as Ann lit a cigarette.

"What?" Ann asked before taking a long drag.

"Don't make me ask it again."

"Why on earth would I think you were weak?"

"I care too much, according to Mother."

"Your mother cares for Harley."

"Yeah, but that's it. She says that caring for people makes you weak. She claims that one day one of you will be my downfall, just like Harley will be hers."

Ann shook her head, "Your mother cares for more people that she realizes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess Care is the wrong word. She trusts my father, The Joker, Two-Face, Marion, Me, and you. If she claims that Harley, a person she cares for, will be her downfall than so will the rest of us. She doesn't want to admit to herself, especially anyone else, that she cares for more people because obviously she sees it as a weakness. And as we both know-"

"She doesn't deal with weakness." Violet shifted, "I know."

"So, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Until what?"

"Till we're back at Arkham with the others."

"Eh, a day or two max."

"How long do you want to stay?"

"That's up to the munchkin."

A few moments of silence passed as Ann worked on her long suicide.

"You never answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Ann laughed, "No, Violent. You're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. Marion doesn't think your weak either. No one does. Your mother's just trying to scare you so you won't make the same mistakes she did." she put out the cigarette and stood, "Alright, let's go inside."

Violet ducked under Ann's arm and helped her up the steps and into their house.


	2. Violent

**Sometimes It's Better**

_Chapter 2: Violent_

"Shit! Violet, Drive!" Ann said as she shoved Marion into the back of their old '96 Camaro that was already rolling away. She barely got into the car as it burnt rubber and sped away.

"Ah, Ann! Ow. Geese, ow!" Marion complained as she was used to boost Ann into the front seat.

Ann plopped down into the passenger seat and looked out the window, "3 on our tail."

"We'll loose them." Violet answered casting a glance at the rear view mirror, one hand on the wheel.

"Marion, put on your seatbelt." Ann said as she reached back and pulled a gun out of the bag on the floorboard, Marion rolled her eyes but obeyed.

She loaded it with the bullets and rolled her window down. She slowly got up and sat on the edge of the window, firing at the cars behind them as Violet sped through the city. She shot through one windshield and watched the car spin out, then regain it's composure and following again. She had shot another ones tire out before they started firing back.

She aimed at the police officer that seemed to have the best aim and the gun fell beside the car and a lifeless hand fell outside the window. Ann continued firing out of the window until the gun was out of bullets. She got back inside the car and looked back at Marion, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Buckled?"

"Yes." Marion hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Violent. Let's get out of here."

The car sped off and they dove into alleys and down abandoned streets, twisting and turning dodging the cops. Ann glanced back at Marion every now and then, making sure she was okay. Every time she saw Marion giggling and smiling having the time of her life.

Ann smiled and settled back into the seat smiling a little herself.

The car turned suddenly and rolled a few times and came to a stop. Ann slowly picked herself up off the pavement and looked at the upside down car, "Marion? Violet?" she said as she dragged herself and her leg across to the pavement and towards the car. Violet slowly pushed herself out of the hole that used to be her window and laid back on the ground. Ann walked as fast as she could and pried the back door open, unbuckling Marion's seat belt and gently carrying her out of the car.

Her eyes were closed and she was limp.

Violet and Ann knelt on the ground beside her, the lights reached them and Batman loomed over them.

Ann looked up, glaring hatefully, "There better be an ambulence back there." she growled, before gently playing with Marion's hair as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"You're bleeding." Marion said slowly, her words were slurred.

Ann looked down at the deep gash in her arm that cut through her fathers jacket, she shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Are you alright?"

"My head hurts... So does my neck and my shoulder... And my ankle. Other than that, yeah."

"What about you, Vi?"

"Fine, a few bruises and my neck hurts. But I'm fine."

Marion nodded and closed her eyes, "Good." With that, she was limp again.


	3. Absolutly Nothing

**Sometimes It's Better**

_Chapter 3: Absolutely Nothing_

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ann Crane... But they call me The Rag Doll." Ann growled as she tilted her head to the side. The straight jacket around the rest of her preventing any further movements. Her lips curled into a wicked smile as she watched the young doctor squirm. She knew how demented she must look, one side of her mouth sewn together, her black makeup running down her cheeks over a few fresh bruises. Her messy braids and loose fitting clothes.

"Did you have anything to do with the murder of 15 innocent people yesterday."

"Doctor those people were anything but innocent." she said with a slight chuckle.

"So you did have something to do with it?"

"Oh no, I was sitting at home teaching Marion how to read and baking cookies. Of course I had something to do with it, I orchestrated the whole damn thing."

"You did?"

"Look, Lady, if you're asking me the same question. I killed those people because I wanted to, it was fun. I loved watching them scream and squirm in fear as the toxin I carry coursed through their body. I loved every second of watching their pupils dilate as the fear over took them and they were literally scared to death."

The doctor stood abruptly and left the room.

Ann looked at the camera that was still watching her every move, "How's that for a confession, Commissioner?" she yelled before laughing a little and resting back against the wall.

"Damn! Not 3 weeks in the place and I already feel crazier than I did when I first got here." Ann complained as Violet helped her get out of her wheelchair and onto the couch. Her arm had 243 stitches that wrapped around it, the doctors said it was a miracle it wasn't cut off. Ha, miracle.

Marion sat on the floor in front of her, giggling at the cartoons that were playing on the television.

"We can't leave until you two are healed, so get over it." Violet said as she moved to sit down next to her.

When Ann was convinced Marion had pretty much zoned out she leaned closer to Violet, "I could have sworn I heard the Joker laughing last night."

Violet nodded, "He's back, so is Harley, Two-Face, Mother," Violet grimaced, "And the Scarecrow."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, there's a rumor going around that they heard we were hurt and set the whole thing up so they could make sure we were alright."

"That would explain Harley and Dad but not the rest of them."

Violet nodded, "I know. That means that something went wrong and someone's not gonna be in a good mood."

Ann sighed and shifted on the couch getting more comfortable and watched Tom and Jerry with Marion while Violet flipped through a magazine.

They were the only ones in the large lounge like room. They had community time here, everything was bolted to the ground and/or wall. It was the most dangerous room they were all put in, but fights rarely broke out. Mostly the guys played poker or other card games, rarely talking. Poison Ivy and Harley sat on the couch and looked at magazines or watched TV, it was rather boring but they were able to see each other out side group therapy and that was somewhat nice. The door swung open and someone walked in, they put their hands through the slot and they heard the handcuffs come off before the slot slid closed.

Ann looked up, "Daddy." she said smiling as she sat up a bit straighter.

"Ann." he said looking extremely relieved. He hurried over and knelt in front of her, "How's your leg? You're arm! I heard you were hurt, but they wouldn't say how bad. How did you do that to your arm?"

"My leg's fine, just really stiff. We got in a car accident thanks to the bats, my arm got wedged between the car and the cement. 243 stitches and a lovely scar."

He nodded slightly, "What about you two, are you guys alright?"

"Fine." Violet said shrugging and turning another page.

"Marion?"  
"Fine, just a fractured ankle and a few bruises and a concussion."

"She goes to the chiropractor 3 times a week."

"I'm fine." Marion said shrugged and continuing to watch the cartoons running a muck across the screen.

"You're sure your fine?"

"Yes, Dad." Ann said rolling her eyes a little, "I'm fine."

"Alright."

The door swung open again and the same routine followed. Ann again looked at the door, "Hey Mar, you might wanna look over at the door."

Marion did what was suggested and she immediately jumped up, "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled as she ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Doll." He said rocking her back and forth gently, how relieved he looked made her disagree with her earlier statement, maybe they had planned it.

"Look Daddy! I have a boot!" she said holding out her foot proudly once he had let her go enough.

"When did that happen?" He asked, his hands still resting on her shoulder.

"Batman made the car flip and I hurt my foot." she said looking down slightly.

"Well he'll just have to pay for that won't he?" he said gently brushing her hair from her face before lifting her off the ground and walked the 8 year old over to the couch and placing her in between Violet and Ann.

"That's gonna be a nice scar." he commented, nodding towards Ann's arm.

"That's what I said." she said laughing a little before she turned back to her own father.

"So what are you in for?" Violet asked, putting an arm around Marion who's attention was back at the TV.

"Armed Robbery."

"As always, what went wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Marion." all of them winced slightly, they heard the handcuffs come off and didn't have time to glance back before Harley had Marion imprisoned in a tight hug, "Oh, baby I was so worried about you! Are you alright?"

"Other than the fact that you're suffocating me, Yeah."

Joker coughed a laugh.

Harley let go, "Where are you hurt?"

"My ankle and my neck."

"How?" she asked looking up at Violet, then to Ann.

"Bats made the car flip. She fractured her ankle in two places, and hurt her neck. She's gotta go to the chiropractor 3 times a week for another month."

"What about you two?"

"Violet is fine, as always. I got a lovely souvenir, other than that I'm fine."

"Uh-huh." Harley said glancing at the girls arm then back at Marion, "Are you sure-"

"Yes, Mother I'm fine. Can I please continue watching Tom and Jerry now?"

"Of course." Harley said letting her go completely.

Marion returned to her seat before the TV and zoned everyone else out.

"So where's Scar face?"  
"I'm right here."

"Of course you are." Violet said as she turned back to her magazine and was tempted to snatch the coin out of his hand.

"Hey Rags?"

"What?" Ann asked, pulling herself away from the silent conversation she was having with her father.

"I heard Raul Gaul was here."

"What?" Ann and Violet said at the same time, turning violently around.

"Yeah, heard they brought him in two days ago."

"You're lying."

"No, actually, I'm not. He's mounting his escape some time tonight or tomorrow I think." he said nonchalantly flipping his coin.

"Why are you telling us this?" Violet asked, glaring slightly at Two-Face.

"Because I know where he's going." Ann said looking down, then at her father.


	4. Singapore

**Sometimes It's Better**

_Chapter 4: Singapore_

"So what's so important about this guy that you're gonna hop on a plane and go half way across the world to talk to him?"

"You know the toxins in my blood?"

"Yeah."

"Well there have been times that I couldn't control it, when it happened without me doing it. All those times he's been in the area."

"You think he created you?"

"If he didn't, he had a part in it." she said as they drove towards the Mob funded plain that would take her to Singapore.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Until I'm done. I'll be back soon enough."

"What do I tell Sleepy head back there?"  
Marion had been sleeping in the back seat since they left the asylum.

"That I'll be back before she knows it."

"If you come back at all."

"I'll come back Violent. I promise."

"In one piece."

"Maybe two, tops."

Violet glared at her.

"I'm kidding. Geese, for someone who grew up around the Joker you sure can't take a joke."

"Haha." she said making a face at her, Ann leaned over and they kissed each others cheeks, "Be careful Raggedy Ann."

"You too Violent." she said as she climbed out of the car and hurried over to the plane she turned back and watched the car speed away. She sighed and walked into the plane, and hopefully towards the answers she needed.

"Morning, Sleepy Beauty." Violet said as Marion sat up slowly and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, "How ya feeling?"

"Tired." mumbled the young girl as she let the blanket slip off her arm.

"It's still early, you can go back to sleep if you want." Violet said looking up at the rear view mirror, then back at the road.

"McKay. Where are we going?" she asked as she laid back down.

"You'll see when we get there, kiddo." she said smiling a little and easing up on the gas pedal.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Only a few hours, the escape wasn't exactly easy on her, you know." Marion could hear Violet whisper as she was placed on something much softer than the back seat of the Camaro.

Her eyes opened to find a dimly lit apartment that was all too familiar to her, she closed her eyes quickly as a hand gently stroked down her curls. She realized that underneath her pillow were a pair of slim legs and above her a gentle sound was soothing her back into sleep.

"So where's that other girl you always have around, the one with blue eyes."

"Ann went to some place in Asia, looking for some dude who might have created her."

"Does Puppet-head know?"

"Nope. She left right after we escaped, just dropped her off actually." she said as she opened a can of coke, "She'll be back once she finds out what she needs to know."

"That could be years."

"I know that." Ann said leaning against the wall as she watched her mother.

"Does Marion?"

Violet paused, "She was asleep when we dropped her off, she doesn't even know she's gone."

"We're gonna have to tell her sooner or later."

"I know that, that's why I brought her here. She's gonna want to be around people who care about her. I didn't know where The Joker was so I brought her here to you, hoping you'd know but since Aunt Harley's here I don't think I need to find Mr. J."

"He's down at the abandoned chemical plant off of 17th. Kicked me out yesterday." Harley said as she walked into the room.

"Where's Jester?"

"Still there. Acting as the brawns for now I guess. Marion, sweetie, are you awake?" Harley asked as Poison Ivy gently lifted Marion up and handed her over to Harley so she was looking down into the angelic face marred with the scars of her past.

"Mommy?"

"I'm here Doll Face, whatcha need?"

"Daddy."

"You wanna go see Daddy?"

"Uh huh." The sleepiness in her voice making her sound so adorable, Poison Ivy and Violet's gazes softened.

"Alright, I'll give him a call and he can come and get you."

"No. I want both of you. I want to sleep in between you like I used to when I was a baby." she said rubbing her eyes.

Harley's eyes seemed to sparkle in the water that had filled them, "Alright, Precious. I'll see what I can do." she answered gently kissing the girls forehead.

"You two are gonna be alright here by yourselves, right?"

"Yes, Aunt Harley, We'll be fine."

"No, beatin' each other half way to hell, got it?"

"Yes, Mother." Poison Ivy said rolling her eyes as she held the door of the apartment open for the mother carrying the half awake child.

"Say bye to Aunt Ivy and Violet, sweetie."

"Bye Bye." Marion said not raising her head, she coughed a bit.

"Bye, Pumpkin." Ivy said kissing the girls forehead, Ivy had given her the same shot she had given Harley to make her immune to the effects of her poison or any other toxin.

"Bye, kid. Be careful, alright? You too, Aunt Harley."

"We will." Harley answered as Violet slowly let go of Marion's almost miniature hands, "You sure you don't mind us taking the Camaro?"

"No, as long as you fill her up before you bring her back."

"You got it." she said as she took the keys with the hand that rested on Marion's back opposed to the one that cradled the girls backside.

"Bye, you two. See you soon." she said as she and Poison Ivy kissed cheeks, then she kissed Violet's. She walked out of the door and towards the Camaro, gently placing Marion in the passenger seat and buckling the seat belt, then climbing in the drivers side and starting the car.

Violet watched at the window until they were out of site before turning to her mother, "So what have you been up to?"

"The usual." she said as she gently watered the plants that had basically taken over the windows, "How's your neck?" she asked in false consideration.

"Fine." she answered in the same tone as she walked over to the couch and sat down taking a magazine off the table and flipping through it.

"Want to go out tonight? Cause a little mayhem? It'll probably get your mind off things." Ivy suggested, for the first time acting like she really did care, "I'd planned on going with Harley, but I want to take you. It's been a while since you and I went out shopping."

Violet looked up, a little shocked, "Sure, Mom." Violet smiled, "I'd love to."

"Harley, what are you doing back here?" The Joker said as he saw her walk through the door backwards before turning towards him, Marion asleep in her arms.

"She wanted her Dad." she said as she offered the sleeping girl to him, almost like a peace offering.

The Joker stood from his desk and walked over, taking her from Harley and holding her close, "Well now she's got him. You can go."

"She wanted us both. She said she wanted to sleep between us like she used to." Harley said hesitantly.

The Joker looked down at Marion who coughed a little in her sleep. Harley to a quick step forward, while removing her glove, and placed the back of her hand on the girls cheek, "She's starting to get a fever."

"I'll take care of her, go." he said turning away from Harley and holding the girl close.

"But, Puddin'."

"Harley, go. I haven't seen my daughter in almost 6 months, I want to see her and no one else."

"Where will I go?" she asked slowly.

"You can go to our old hideout. The comedy club, take Jester with you he's no use to me. I want to be with Marion right now."

"When can I come back."

"I'll send one of the goons after you when I want you back." Joker said coldly as he walked out of the room, leaving it at that.

Harley took a long breath in and let it out. She composed herself and found Jester reading a book near the kitchen, "Come on, runt. Let's go. Boss wants us outta here for a few days. We'll be back soon."

"Yes ma'am." Jester answered as he immediately stood and followed his mother down the hall.

"Is Marion here?"

"Yup, he wants to spend time with her. Father Daughter stuff, you know. She's sick, he wants to take care of her today, but I don't know how long that'll last."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how his moods can be. One day he's mean and cruel, the next he's parental, the next he's kind, the next he's defensive. He can't make up his mind about who he wants to be."

"I've only ever seen him act two ways about Marion."

Harley nodded, "Defensive and loving. I know." she mumbled as she opened the door and exited the building.


	5. But Two Words

**Sometimes It's Better**

_Chapter 5: But Two Words_

"_Stay here."_

"_Yes Sir." she answered as the man who she resembled walked through a door. She heard a giggle and she followed the sound. A young girl, probably around 7 or 8 sat in the middle of the floor playing with dolls, one of which was hanging upside down with a smile drawn on it's face._

"_Hello?"_

_The girl turned around, her blond curls bounced around her head as she did so. Her dark eyes blinked, then lit up into a smile, "Hi! Wanna play with me?" _

_Ann smiled and walked over, sitting down next to the girl, "What's your name?"_

"_Marion Nett." she said quickly._

"_Like the doll?" she asked as she picked up a porcelain doll that looked a lot like the little girl._

_Marion nodded, "But two words."_

Ann's eyes opened as she felt the plane descend, she missed them already. She sighed, it was the third plane ride she had in the past 3 days. Her lead in Singapore had been basically useless, but she had discovered a new trail in Japan, and had followed it all across Asia. She'd been gone almost a month and learned 3 things.

Raul Gaul is very hard to find.

His associates are not very kind.

He did indeed create her.

She stood and quickly limped off the plane and into the snowy air in the mountains of some distant town in China. She was proud to say that her travels made her leg stronger, she was still limping and she still needed her cane, but it was stronger. It took longer for her to get worn out and longer for the surge of pain to hit when she woke up in the mornings. She glanced down at her cane and smiled, the V carved into the side reminding her of her best friend.

"Mother, where is my shirt?"

"Check your closet."

"I already did!" Violet yelled as she, yet again, threw open the doors to her closet.

"Look again."

"What do you think I'm doing? Smoking a joint?" Violet rolled her eyes as she turned back to her room and started tearing through her things again.

"Why don't you just wear another shirt?"

"It's my favorite." she said as she pulled it out from under her bed, "Ha! Found it!" she pulled it over her head and hurried out of the room. They were headed for the door when the phone rang, Violet turned, "I'll get it!"

"Well hurry up! We're burning moonlight."

Violet rolled her eyes, "What do ya want?"

"Hey, Violent."

"Ann!"

"It's good to hear your voice too. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, about to go shopping with my mom."

"Shopping, huh? Man, I wish I wasn't missing it. Where's Munchkin?"

"With her Dad."

"How'd she take the news?"

"Don't know if he even told her."

"VIOLET!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she yelled back to her mother, "Listen Ann-"

"Yeah, you gotta go. Me too, if you see her tell her I said that I miss her."

"I will."

"I miss you too, Vi."

"Yeah, You too Ann."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Don't be a stranger." Violet said gently before she hung up the phone and ran after her mother.

"Daddy?" Marion coughed before she cleared her throat, "What about this one?" she asked offering him a blue print.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Uh huh." She said pushing the blue print towards him.

The Joker took it from her, "Thank you, Doll. Go lay down or you'll be asleep on the floor."

Marion nodded and exited the room.

He shook his head and put the blue print aside, continuing to work on the one in front of him. A few moments later the door opened with a cry and the pitter patter of little feet echoed through the room. He felt a soft pressure on his foot and leg and glanced down just as Marion laid her head down on her pillow and pulled her blue blanket up to her neck. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

He glanced at the folded up Blue Print on the corner of his desk, and hesitantly grabbed it. He had seen her working on it the night before and that morning, but she hadn't let him see it. He gently unfolded it and leaned back in his chair with a little laugh.

It was a doodle of how she pictured their family. The stick figure labeled as 'Daddy' in her horrible handwriting was sitting on what could have been a throne of some sort, with the stick figure labeled as 'Mommy' laying, maybe?, at his feet. The stick figure labeled as 'Me' was standing on top of Jester who was also laying on the ground. There were scribbles in the background that could have been an explosion with an arrow drawn to it that said, 'Batsy'. The Joker let out a laugh and placed the drawing in his desk giving his daughter a loving smile as he did so.


End file.
